Byzanthium - Start
How to start in Byzanthium? *Do the tutorial path at our home base (/f home) Rules #Don't grief anybody or anything in the faction #Don't steal anything from anybody ##You can ask to get support from the members #Be friendly and you will have a calm home How to get a living place? #You have to choose a tier #Talk to a mod of the faction and tell him which tier you have chosen #Get your starter-kit from the tutorial path #Talk again to a mod to get your place for living #*Stay in the Inn (Gathering)/Temple (Religion)/Fortress (Military) How to get your own house? #You have to be in your chosen tier at rank 3 #You have to be in our faction for more than one week #*And you have to play often/frequently #You have to be loyal and friendly to the citizens #You have to create a profile about your character on this wiki #You have to accept the rules/laws of Byzanthium/Senate/Augustus Communication *there are several way to communicate on this server *@playername = direct = {reaches only one player} *w: = whisper = {5 blocks reach} *s: = speak = {20 blocks reach} *y: = yell = {200 blocks reach} *f: = Faction = {reaches all faction members} *a: = Allied = {reaches all allieds} *world: = World = {The world you are in} *g: = Global = {reaches all players} *'example of usage' **'f: hi all members' **@chapston i will be right back *If you want to stay in a communication way, send only the command without anything **Example: a: *If you don't want to get spammed by the channels global/allies/.. you can leave or join channels or ignor players **To leave i.e. global: /ch leave g **To join i.e. allied: /ch join a ***You can't leave yell **To ignor player in focused channel: /ch ignor chickencutter Vampires *Vampires are very strong creatures (jump 6 times higher, run 2 times faster, no fall- or suffocation-damage) **Nearly overpowered, BUT they have weaknesses ***Wood of all kind - a wooden sword does 3 TIMES more damage to a vampire as a diamond sword ***Holy water = Sparkling Potion ****Ingredients: 1 Water Bottle and 1 Lapis Lazuli Dye ****Hold the water bottle and right-click an altar of light *You can cure your disease at an altar of light **One you can find in the The Farmlands or Temple of Byzanthium *You can get infected by a vampire or by clicking an altar of darkness **One you can find in The Outskirts or Temple of Byzanthium *If you want to use the vampire abilities you HAVE TO USE SpoutCraft **To use the abilities only press the letter 'v' at your keybord *For further information visit: MassiveCraft - Vampires Factions *Everybody can create a faction (75 silver needed) *'There are three states factions can have with eachother' **In truce with (you can't hurt them in their territory) **Allied (you can't get attacked or attack them) **Enemy (you can get attacked everywhere and attack everyone) ***''In the disctricts of Silver Edge and in safe zones nobody can attack'' *There are three values of a faction: **Land (= claimed land of the faction player = 10 land = 10 chunks = 160x160 blocks) **Manpower (= based on the amount of players in the faction manpower = 1 player) **Power (= based on the deaths of the faction players) ***It takes 5 min for 1 power to be restored while online ***For further information read the example at the end of the topic "Relations, Territory and War" *Every faction has a bank where players can spend money to *In a faction there are different rights for the players **Moderators (= can invite/ban/kick players, claim land, choose about war/peace/truce) **Members (= can build on claimed land, can use (unlocked) chests on claimed land) *For more detailed information about faction system visit: MassiveCraft - Factions General commands *'/f' (= faction information) *'/home' (= teleporting to your last used bed) *'/help' (= shows help about user based commands) *'/money' (= shows your money) *'/warp' (= lists up all warp positions of massivecraft) *'/he tool' (= enables/disables the griefing tool) **If it's enabled you can left-click to get information about placed blocks/chests ***The he tools doesn't show you the entire chest-log of a double chest ****To get the entire information left-click both sdes **If it's enabled you can right-click (places a dirt block) and get information about the block stood there before ***If you want to check a block which was hanging in air you can build a dirt pillar up to the griefed block and then use the right-click of the he tool *'/v' (lists up all vampire commands) *'/g' (information page about gate building premium users) *'/p' (the premium information page) *'/list' (shows all avaible players of the server) *if you type only the general command you get an information page **example: /v **result: for command "v" 1/1 :::: /v ?,h,help page=1 :::: ..... Often used commands (brief) *'/f home' (teleport to the faction home) *'/home' (teleporting to your last used bed) *'/warp silveredge' (telports you to central district of silver edge) *'/warp nether' (teleports you to the nether) *'/money' (shows your money) *'/he tool '(enables/disables the griefing tool) *'/he page 2' (shows the secound information page of an activated block) *'/f show' (shows the status of your current faction states/players) *'/f show ' (show the status of the typed in faction) *'/f show ' (= shows you the faction the player is in) *'/help 2 '(= shows the secound help page ...) *'/money pay 1.2' (= transfers 1 silver and 2 chopper to the typed in player) *'/f help 2' (= lists the secound information page of faction commands) *'/money help' (= shows the help page of money) *'/mail' (= show the information page of the mail-system) *'/mcstats' (= shows your current player skills) *'/seen ' (= shows you the online/offline time of a player) Skill-System *this server is running a skill system for a lot of abilities **mining (pickaxe), herbalism (hoes), acrobatics (fall damage), ... **''you can activate a super ability for example while mining'' ***''while you are for example mining stone/iron/gold/.. with pickaxe do 1 time right-click, still holding left mousebutton'' *'for further information about the skills and their effects visit: MCMMO Skills Guide' Locking-System *the server allowes you to lock chests/door/dispenser/traps/(blocks) **you only need a sign and place the sign **'if you want to lock a chest click with the sign at the chest, the system will save it for you' **if you want to save a door/trap place the sign in front of the door (don't click the door) ***or you place a sign above the door **to save an object the sign has to look like that: ***'private' ***'Lachrymlogy' ***'Gwendyn' **there are some groups you can use for the signs: ***everybody ***timer:55 ****(= open for everyone for 55 seconds) ***the system isn't connected to the faction system, means you can't use groups like that: ****Vampires ****[] **'if you want to edit the permissions of the signs, then hit the signs and type i.e.:' ***'/lockette 3 Skylord_ZIM' ****that means, the activated sign will refresh line 3 with the user Skylord_ZIM who now has access to the locked object ****''to remove the access leave the playername blank'' Server specialities *in a different way from the "normal" minecraft you are allowed to craft some blocks you normaly have to find: **Mossy Cobble Stone = Cobble Stone + Seed **4 Netherrack = 1 Netherbrick **Holy Water = 1 Water Bottle and 1 Lapis Lazuli Dye (right-click an altar of light with water bottle) **Mossy Stone Brick = (A placed) Stone Brick + Seed (right-click the block with seed in hand) ***the chance to convect the Stone Brick into a mossy one depends on your herbalism skill ****herbalism = 100 = 10% chance to have success ****... ****herbalism >= 1000 = 100% chance to have success *'the server allows you to repair your stuff in another way as the normal one' **'place an ironblock and right-click i.e. with your broken cobblestone axe the ironblock' ***if you have cobblestone in your inventory you will repair the axe ***(= means you need the ressource which the object is made of) **you can repair in this way weapons/armor/tools Category:Byzanthium